Not the Only One
by Newmoon Writer
Summary: He thought he was the only one of his kind. But when a girl washes up on the beach one day, his world is turned upside down. (Post-PMD 2/Oneshot)


_**Not the only one**_

_Darkrai's P.O.V_

'_I am not the only one…'_

I thought dully as I looked across the beach towards the small wet mass that laid there. Her flowing white hair hung limply over her shoulders and her eyes closed, giving her a peaceful look. Beside me, my companions stared with their mouths slightly open.

This was the same beach Haru-chan, the lucario to my right, had been found on just as a little riolu. Though it was a bit funny that it was the cowardly Blaziken to my left that had found him. Sai, as he was called, was even more dumbfounded. I knew both of them thought that there was only one Darkrai in the world, and that was me.

But then again, even I thought it…

I looked back at the two, giving them a confused frown, before slowly floating forward, letting down my stilt-like legs as I do. The sand felt cold for some reason, colder then normal. I quickly made note of it knowing that it might be something wrong.

I carefully knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her forehead. It felt warm and I noticed she was even panting slightly now. I breathed in for a moment and sighed.

"She has a fever." I called to my companions, not taking my eyes off the strange girl. I could feel something stirring with in my chest. But I could not understand as to what it was. I knew this feeling once before. It kind of left a sour taste in my mouth to tell the truth.

I think they called in uncertainty? Maybe a mix of jealousy and uncertainty. I really didn't enjoy this much. Maybe because I enjoyed being the only one of my kind?

I sighed quietly to myself and lifted her up into my arms. Either way, she needed help and I could give it to her. I knew how my body worked and I could figure out what herbs to use on her. There was no way anyone in the guild would figure out how to heal her fever properly.

I flinched slightly when I felt her shift and curl up against me. shivering ever so slightly. I let out a small hiss at this but I knew I was warm and she was probably feeling rather cold due to her sickness. I would allow this for now.

Carefully pulling up my legs, I made my way back up the beach. I noticed my two companions staring at me with a confused expression. I stopped beside them and muttered, "Fetch my thyme and some heal seeds. Those will help bring her fever down a bit but until I completely assess her sickness I will not be sure what will heal her." Haru-chan tilted his head at me, a frown playing over his lips. His fangs flashed for a moment and he turned away.

"Well, if you need anything else, you'll have to ask when we get back." He gives a small laugh as he motions for his partner to follow. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him as he passed by me.

Was that a smirk?

I didn't get a chance to look again as for the two had started running off now. I gave a small huff and looked down at the girl in my arms. She was mumbling softly in her sleep as her small claws lightly twitched. It would seem she might be dreaming, I wondered what. I was a bit tempted to check in on it but I had a feeling deep inside that wouldn't be a smart idea.

I floated up the steps from the beach and down the dirt path way towards the outer forest. I didn't sleep with the rest of guild due to the obvious fact that I produce nightmares. But I didn't live too far out that it would be hard to reach me. I sort of lived between in truth.

I quickly headed left up towards a small hidden path that led up a hill. From there I turned right at a berry bush to another older path that was once used by a group of stantler that used to live here. From there my stick and mareep wool hut laid beside a small river.

As I stopped at the door, I peered up at my hut for a moment. With it's green and white colors, it would be normally hard to spot unless you're looking for it. It looked more like a bush then a hut in truth. But it's just the way I liked it.

I prefer to stay hidden anyway.

Pushing past the curtain, I headed towards the small guest bed in the back. Even though it's strange, I do have one. It's was mostly to be used by Haru-chan or Sai whenever they needed it. Sleeping on the edge of a cliff wasn't exactly the warmest place to be in the winter.

I set the girl down on the bed and carefully pulled the blankets over her. I let out a small sigh and settled down by her bedside to wait for the supplies.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the items I needed were brought. Though it was just Haru-chan delivering them because Sai had managed to piss off a whole nest of beedrill while they were looking.

"So uh… Kurai?"

I gritted my teeth slightly when he called me by my stupid nickname. Oh how I loathed that name.

"What is it Haru?" I growled as I began to mix the crushed thyme and heal seed faster in the water.

*Tic*

"So is she your sister or something?"

*clic*

I began to pound the mixture slightly now, feeling a bit tiffed. It was a bit more than annoying having him peering over my shoulder like that. "No." I grunted.

*Clic* *Clic* *Splish*

"Oh, do you at least know who she is?"

"No…" I hissed as I split some of the water out of the bowl.

"Oh… Okay." I could hear him stepping away from me but I still sensed his presence near by. I really wished he would leave so that I could concentrate on what I was doing. As much as I love having those two around, I needed my space sometimes.

It was only a few moments of peace before I heard Haru-chan speak again. "Do you think… She's a former human-" There was a bit of hesitation in his voice as he spoke, almost like he was unsure, "Like I was?" This made me pause for a moment, considering this.

It could be that she was but why did she end up as a darkrai? It would seem to be a strange thing to become. That form wasn't exactly the best to save the world in since I myself was rather disliked by pokemon. It took me quite awhile to even be allowed into town and with her…

Who knows how they would react to another Darkrai around?

"I do not know Haru." I replied quietly as I picked up the girl's head. I carefully put the bowl to her slightly opened lips and poured the cool liquid down her throat. Her face scrunched up slightly as I did, telling me that it didn't taste too pleasant. I sighed quietly and put the bowl down on the rock beside me.

"But if she is, this might mean more trouble is coming in the future." I muttered as I turned my head towards Haru-chan. Haru-chan tilted his head at me, a frown playing over his lips for a moment.

"I guess so…" He muttered as he leans back on the wall. "But why a Darkrai though?"

It would seem that he shared the same question as I did. I sighed softly to myself and looked back to the girl. I reached out and lightly ran my hand over her head for a moment. "I don't know that myself either. Maybe only time will tell…"

We stayed silent for awhile after that before I finally got up. "Well you should leave Haru… It's getting late." I muttered, looking towards my companion. Haru blinked at me and then gave a small nod. "Okay Kurai… Sleep well."

He dipped his head to me and I did the same towards him. He then spins on his heel and heads out into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feli's (Pronounced: Fel-ie) P.O.V<strong>_

"Ohhhhhhhh…."

My head was pounding and I felt like I had been hit by a truck or something. I struggled through the fog of my mind and at the same time, tried to open my eyes. My eyelids felt like 6 ton weights making it damn near impossible to get them to open. I weakly raised a hand and placed it on my forehead.

It felt hot.

Very hot.

"Now, now don't move around." I felt someone pull my hand off my forehead and something cool replacing it. I shuddered slightly at the coolness and smiled weakly, glad for it.

Slowly I drifted off back into darkness once more…

When I awoke again, I found that the pain before had all but vanished completely. I even found myself able to open my eyes again. At first the bright light was incredibly painful and I had to close my eyes again because of it. But after a few more moments I blinked a few times.

The blurriness slowly went away and I found myself staring up at a brightly lit ceiling. There was the babbling of a river near by and the scent of leaf litter, berries, and trees was rather pleasant too.

My expression slowly changed to one of confusion as I narrowed my eyes.

This wasn't home, so where was I?

"Ah you're finally awake." A black shadow darkened the light and I found myself looking into a singel piercing blue eye. A fringe of hair seemed to be covering the other one while a red spikey thing curled around his face, blocking his mouth from me.

It took me a few moments to slowly realize that I was looking at a pokemon called Darkrai. I suddenly let out a gasp and quickly sat up. Pain flashed through my skull and dots swam across my vision as I did.

With a groan I fell back onto the pillow and tightly closed my eyes, hoping it would go away quickly.

"Hmhmhmhm, now, now I wouldn't get up for a bit if I was you. You were out for quite a few days and I'm sure your body is still healing."

"You're a Darkrai…" I muttered quietly. "A pokemon. But pokemon aren't real. Is this a dream?"

There was a long moment of silence before I heard another laugh from the darkrai. "Pokemon aren't real? My, my you must've hit your head real hard." I blinked uneasily as he flashed a smile towards me.

I pulled the blankets over my head and muttered quietly, "Y-You're not real. P-Pokemon ar-aren't real." I was shaking slightly now as a cloud of confusion settled over my mind. I couldn't understand as to what was happening. One moment I was at the beach with my friends then the next…

Oh, that rip tide did suck me out to sea. Does that mean I'm really dead or dying and this is just a oxygen starved delusion of my mind? I could really piece together everything, there were bits and pieces missing in my memory. I couldn't understand what was going on.

"You know, hiding under the blankets like that isn't going to make me go away any faster." I heard the darkrai talk in a rather amused tone of voice as I felt something pat my stomach. I let out a small squeak and huddled down more, curling into myself. I heard a rather breathy sigh from the darkrai and then the hand was gone.

"Well when you're finished with you little hide and seek game, call me. I have quite a few questions to ask you."

'_Yeah, I do too...' _I thought mutinously as I curled up farther into myself. I had many questions myself and a lot of them were probably going to tick them off. Just the thought of it caused a flash of anxiety to go through my body. I huffed loudly at myself and then turned slowly onto my side.

After a few moments the darkrai finally spoke again. "So… What's you're name?"

It took me a few moments of mind searching to find at least part of what I thought was my name. "Feli…" I replied softly to him, peeking out from under the covers. He had his back to me and seemed to be mixing something at the moment.

"Nice to me you Feli, you may call me Darkrai." His happy tone of voice sounded a bit strained when he spoke. I guess he wasn't pleased to meet me after all. I gave a small sigh and curled up farther into myself.

"So-"

"KURAI-CHAN!"

"Shit!"

I heard a loud thud followed by an excite giggle. I cautiously peered over my shoulder and bit my lip at the sight. A cresselia had flopped onto Darkrai, or Kurai, and was hugging him happily. Darkrai was spitting at her, snarling unhappily as he was hugged.

"K-Kurai-chan?" I asked quietly, in an amused tone of voice. The two quickly looked towards me and the Cresselia's eyes widened for a moment. "Kurai-chan who's she?" The cresselia asked as she looked back down towards Darkrai.

Darkrai snarled quietly at her and shoved her off. "A patient of mine I am currently treating." He glanced over at me for a moment then looks away with a small sigh. "What are you doing here anyway?" He muttered unhappily as he gets up again, dusting himself off. The cresselia quickly got up again and glanced over at him with a mischievous look.

He growled at her for a moment then floats over to me. "Well if you're not here for anything, then kindly leave. I have better things to do then do entertain my little sister." I felt a bit of a shock run through me when he said this. That really was his sister? But they look so different…

I quickly shook my head and looked up at Darkrai. His piercing blue eyes were looking at me gently but I noticed annoyance in their depths. "You know… You have pretty purple eyes." He muttered as he examined me for a moment.

"She does?" Cresselia was peering over his shoulder now with an interested look on her face. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped, "Oh wow! They are!" She suddenly shoved her brother out of the way and looked me over with a small chuckle. "Aren't you a pretty little thing!" She touches my cheek with her nose for a moment then gives another small laugh.

She turns towards her brother and grins, "She's a keeper ya know. A pretty little one she is~" I felt a wave of embarrassment and shock run through me. I shyly blinked at her for a moment and then buried myself deeper into my blanket. Not very subtle was she?

Darkrai stared at her with a confused look on his face. Then his face began to slowly light up, almost like her meaning had dawned on him. "SHE IS A PATIENT NOTHING ELSE! NOW OUT!" He roared at her, his face bright red. He grabbed the pokemon and tossed her out. "Have a nice day!" He snarled at her as he closed the curtain.

I heard a quiet goodbye then silence followed after.

I turned my head back to him and noticed with a start that he was glaring at the ground. I bit my lip for a moment, wondering if I should comfort him or something. But I thought better of it when he turned his gaze on me.

"Well, where ever you came from, go back once you're healed. You'll only stir up trouble here if you stay." Darkrai muttered as he turned his back from me and headed out of the tent. I tilted my head at him and then gave a small sigh.

"Okay... " I murmured as I turned over onto my other side. I blinked at the wall for a moment and closed my eyes.

Though where did I come from?

Who am I really?

What was my purpose of coming here?

I really had no idea of what I was going to do after I recovered. Maybe I could ask Darkrai to take me on as an apprentice. He seemed to be a healer or something and maybe I might learn more if I stick around. I wasn't really sure yet.

I curled up against myself and sighed quietly.

"Maybe… I can convince you to let me stay…" I murmured softly as I drifted off slowly again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkrai's POV<strong>_

_A few days later_

I had led her back to the beach she came from once she had recovered properly. Though through that whole time I had noticed that she seemed a bit nervous of me. But for that matter, she seemed nervous of everyone. I guess she had a timid nature or something of that deal.

Even now, she was glancing around herself, nervous as ever. It was rather adorable in a sense though at the same time, worrying. Would she really survive out there on her own with such nervous behavior.

The noise of the waves slowly faded into the background as I stared up at the cloudy-blue sky.

"Looks like a storm is coming…" I murmured, almost flinching at the awkwardness in my voice.

"I-I gu-guess…" Her lavender eyes were peering at the ground as she nervously picked at her claws. "D-Darkrai…"

I kinda didn't want her to leave so soon. It was… Nice having another darkrai around. Even though she did give me nightmares often and I did need my sister's feathers twice. I twitched my tail and glanced down at her.

I felt a small wave of protectiveness wash over me. I could think of her as my… No I would say daughter but something like that. It wasn't friend either… It certainly could be…

Ug….

Romantic.

It's decided that she would stay for a bit. At least until the storm that's heading this way has washed over.

"Maybe it would be best if you stay for a bit longer." I offered with a smile as I peered down at her once again. I noticed with a bit of amusement that she looked a bit happy at this offer. Though it took her a few moments before she answered with a soft 'yes'.

I turned towards her and offered her my hand with a bright smile. She blinked at it for a moment then gave me a small, nervous smile before taking it.

"T-Thank you… For helping me so much." She whispered softly as we started forward again. I gave a small laugh and looked up at the greying sky. "It was my pleasure… Really!"

It really was…

'_Maybe it wasn't so bad.' _I thought as I peered down at her with a smile.

'_To not be the only one."_

The end?

_**I may continue this little story if I get enough support to. So please review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**Thanks~**_

_**Newmoon_Writer**_


End file.
